I could see it in her eyes
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: After Dumbledore dies, Bellatrix annd the Death Eaters come across a girl who they then take with them. And the girl juts so happens to be Draco Malfoy's long term crush. Draco/OC, M for language, bla bla bla


**Draco POV**

Everything I had ever known since I was eleven years old was falling apart at the seems. I never should have become a Death Eater, _that_ was definitely the second stupidest thing I'd ever done. The first… well I'll get back to that later. Dumbledore was dead, Bellatrix (my crazy aunt) was destroying the Great Hall. After she left, I stood there in silence, remembering my first day at Hogwarts as a first year…

A girl screamed from the hallway.

"Oh shut up!" my aunt shouted

"Let me go!" she girl screamed, I ran out into the hallway, my worst nightmare coming true

Elizabeth Grossing lay on the floor, Bellatrix pointing hr wand at her head, she silently sobbed. She wore regular jeans and a form- fitting black long sleeve shirt. Her hair was naturally ginger, but looked brown. Her hair doesn't go that far down her shoulders, but it would if she straightened it. The way her hair is, is similar to Grangers, but much more beautiful. Her eyes are big and copper with green slits near her pupil. Her eyes give away everything she thinks or feels. There is not freckle or any sign of acne on her face. . I'd liked her since I saw her in my first year, and I hadn't talked to her until I was in my third year.

It was during the Hogsmade trip, she was with Weasly and Granger. They were admiring the Shrieking shack. We went over to "talk" to them. I honestly had no idea she was there, because she wasn't. Before we got there, someone probably dared her to, but she slipped under the wired fence and walked into (or close to) the Shrieking shack. When she got back, she yelled at me for calling Granger a Mudblood. At first I didn't say anything, I just stared at her. Her brown (yes I'll call it brown) hair was straightened so it tickled her back. The snow made her hair sparkle, and her eyes were wider at the moment, probably from something that happened in the shack.

"Malfoy!" she said snapping her fingers in my face, slapping me out of my trance, "I _asked_ you a question!"

"Oh…" I said feeling my cheeks get hot, ever in the snow, "What was it again?" I asked probably looking like an idiot

She snickered and smirked, "Figures. I _asked_ you if you just called my best friend a _Mudblood_. Is that _true _Draco?" she glared up at me, her eyes showing fiery anger. But there was a touch of a different emotion, trying to stay hidden. Sympathy.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Crabb said pushing her slightly

"Yeah I _do_ have a problem!" she said pushing him back, he fell in the snow. I couldn't help but snicker, "_My problem_ is that I'm _also_ Muggle born!" she said looking at me again. But her eyes showed no anger. For a second I thought she showed a softer emotion. But I killed that by being an asshole.

"Oh well I guess you Mudblood's have to stick together." I didn't mean to say it, I didn't mean it either. Her eyes showed pain that I'd never seen in another person. Then, a second later, anger. I thought rays were going to shoot out of her eyes

"You asshole!" she screamed and punching me in the stomach. I fell over into the snow and watched her stalk away. As she did, her hand went to her eyes. And before she was out of sight, she turned. Her face was covered in tears and her eyes were bright red. She was shaking so hard, after she left she fell.

"Please." She whispered when my aunt wouldn't get off her, "I never did anything

Bellatrix laughed, "She has no idea what we've been doing tonight."

"Tell me." She said harshly hitting the wand away and sitting up. My heart stopped. Bellatrix was about to kill her, I could see it in her eyes

"Dumbledore it dead!" she cackled, Elizabeth's jaw dropped. Her eyes went spacey. She looked at me, her eyebrows raised as if asking me if it was true. I nodded slightly. Her eyes went dead. "Aw. The poor girl, would you like to join him?" she said pushing her down again

"You can't do that!" she shouted, after my aunt tackled her

"Why _not_?" she shouted in Elizabeth's face. She looked up at me, clearly not wanting to say why, "WHY NOT?" she shouted again

"Because my uncle's a Death Eater!" she cried out while the wand dug further and further into her forehead. Everyone started. The hallway was dead silent. Our eyes locked. I mean, we weren't the best of friends but for a long time we'd had a lot of romantic tension. How could she not tell me?

"Who?" my aunt whispered in a psychotic way.

Elizabeth looked at Sanpe eyebrows raised in a pleading way. As usual, his face was a blank slate. It took me a long time to figure out what was going on, longer than I care to admit. It was Snape. Sanpe was her uncle. Her uncle had just killed Dumbledore. That would kill her. She looked back at me with a worried look in her eyes. A tear streamed down her face and no one else saw, but me. This girl, the girl I had secretly loved, was going to be forced to be a Death Eater if Bellatrix had anything to do with it.

"No one you'd heard of. Doesn't have much authority but I assure you, he's fulfilling a dead to the Dark Lord now." She said looking at Snape

"I thought you were a Mudblood." Belatrix said standing up, looking upset that it was most likely true

"Yes, my parents are Muggle's, but I guess that means I take after my uncle more that he thinks. Despite what you may think, I'm surprisingly evil." She said with a crooked smile

"Draco, do you believe her?" I looked at Elizabeth. She was right. Her face was a blank slate, something she must have trained herself to do in situations like this

"I think that we should take her word for it." my aunt frowned at my response and Elizabeth stood up, nodding at me slightly to say thanks

"I still think we should take her to the Dark Lord to see what he thinks." Bellatrix said crossing her arms. Almost at the same time Elizabeth and I held our breath and looked at each other. She looked almost as scared for her life as I felt

"Well Snape," Elizabeth said turning to him and crossing her arms, as if a silent challenge, "what's _your_ input?"

"If she feels it's that necessary, then there would be no problem in bringing you with us. You're not _lying_, are you Miss. Grossing?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"_Never_ would I lie to any of you, _professor_." She sneered the word _professor_

"Let's go!" my aunt said clearly thrilled by the decision

The group of us walked the castle grounds. Sometimes when I looked at Elizabeth I almost screamed she fit in so well with the Death Eaters. She, at one point, took her wand our and fire appeared at the tip. She smiled evilly, watching the flame dance. I was frightened that the sweet girl from Hogwarts had been replaced by an evil Death Eater. Not Elizabeth, I thought, she was to good hearted. Although, when I was eleven if someone had told _me_ I would grow up to almost kill the headmaster, I would have laughed. So maybe I shouldn't judge her based on the little I knew of her.

"Draco, wait." She said pulling me to the side , I took into account that she called me by my first name. I don't think in all my years as a student I'd ever met another Gryffindor who didn't call me Malfoy

"What?"

"I-"

She screamed as a ray of light shot between our heads. We looked to the side and saw Potter coming up. She grabbed my hand and ran. She looked like she was about to cry. I didn't blame her. If one of her best friends had seen her around a bunch of Death Eaters and within kissing distance of me (oh, did I forget to mention that? Well, now you know.) well… I expected worse. She ran behind a tree in the forbidden forest and waited for her breathing to slow down. Her eyes were wide and a bit crazed from the shock

"Anyway… as I was saying. Draco, thanks." She said taking my hand again

"For what?" I asked looking at our intertwined hands

"For saving my life stupid!" she laughed

"Oh… it was nothing…" I said blushing and smiling

"No Draco, you just don't realize it was everything." She put her hand on my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. My face burned red and she laughed, "Why so embarrassed Draco? It's just me."

"No it's not _just_ you. It's never _just_ you. You're not _just_." She raised her eyebrows

"I don't understand…" she said looking away, over at her uncle.

"Would you like me elaborate?" I said smirking slightly

"Yes please." She said still looking away

I took a deep breath and slipped my hand on her neck. She looked at me and not even a second later I kissed her. She didn't seem too surprised when I did. She put her hands on my shoulders and pulled me closer to her. She leaned against the tree, pulling me even closer. I seriously almost pulled away out of sheer confusion. How could she like me after what I did to her? Maybe that's why she was so upset. When I said things like that to Granger she looked like she couldn't care less about what I said. But when I said that to her, she looked sincerely hurt. We stayed like that for awhile, but then she put my hands on her waist and laughed.

"Elizabeth." Snape said from a couple of yards away, she pulled away and rolled her eyes _what now?_ She mouthed to herself, "Judging by your behavior from just now I assume that you… have switched sides." He said standing in front of us now. When I tried to pull away so she wouldn't get in trouble for something I did, she pulled me back and put her hand on my neck

"Professor," she said, her eyes full of hurt, "Certainly you already knew considering you saw… the mark." She smiled evilly. Now that I knew they were related, I could see may similarities. Snape turned on his heels and left, and, in the faint distance, I heard him tell us that we had to go

"So Snape's your uncle?" I asked looking back at her

"Yeah, I know right. It's really weird in class, seeing as no one knows." She said rolling her eyes

"Not even Potter?"

"Not even Hermione."

"Well don't I feel special." She laughed and pulled me down so she could kiss me again, "Wait I have a question." I said pulling away

She sighed and threw her head back against the tree, "What?"

"You still like me, I assume that you do seeing as you've been kissing me for the past five minutes," she laughed, "but how could you still like me even after I said… that thing."

"Because, even though you don't know I know it, I know what you've said to your friends about me." She smiled

"Like?"

"Like when one of the assholes called me a Mudblood and other crap, you stood up for me." I raised my eyebrows when she said _Mudblood_, she rolled her eyes, "Oh I can say it cause I am.

"Alright, but what do you mean?"

"Well… last year I was sitting in a tree in the courtyard late at night and the three of you came in. The short one, I believed, called me a fat bitch who should kill herself." She stopped and looked up at the school, thinking about what he said caused her no pain. Clearly she would call him the same thing

"Oh… I remember that."

"Yeah, anyway you told him to fuck off, I believe, and that he of all people should say things like that. And then…" she looked down and smiled

"And then what?" I asked, as if I didn't know

"And then you said that a pretty girl like me doesn't deserve his shit. That was very knight-in-shinning-armor-esque of you to do."

"Yeah well… I had already liked you by then." I said feeling embarrassed

"When exactly did you start to like me?"

"Um… first year." I mumbled hoping she didn't hear me, "We should get back." I said taking her hand and starting to walk, but she stood in front of me

"Wait, so you mean like during school or before?"

"During school…why?"

"Oh… now I feel stupid." She said starting to walk again, my hand back in hers.

"Why?" I asked trying to remember if we had met before school

"Well… before our first year, you had met Harry at a store right?" I nodded, "Well… I was there. Hidden in the shadows actually. I tagged along with him. I swear, I went to go get something, I hadn't even been gone fore a second, but when I got back… you were there." I started to remember

"Were you wearing a black jacket with the hood up?" she nodded, her cheeks got red, "You were looking at books and you kept looking over at us smiling, weren't you?"

"Yeah… my trying-to-not-get-noticed thing didn't go as well as planned I assume."

"You know," I laughed, "it's funny that you remember that. See, I had so _desperately_ wanted to talk to you. Clearly I didn't though."

"Well do you remember why?"

"Yeah… it was because I thought that you were older and wouldn't remember me. I thought that you'd think I was an idiot." I said feeling embarrassed

"How old did you think I was?" she said laughing

"That's not the point." I said trying to laugh with her

"It is now. So tell me!"

"Alright. I thought you were… fifteen." She started laughing so hard I had to put my arm around her, "What? You were much taller than me at the time."

"Still! I did _not_ look fifteen." She said still laughing

"Well, still."

"Hurry up kids, the girl has to pay a visit to the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix laughed

Elizabeth held onto me tightly while we aperated to the house where she would meet the Dark Lord. Thinking back to how I thought she was fifteen I thought about how much of an idiot I was not recognizing her at school. Also I was an idiot cause I should have just talked to her. But that's how life works. Bad things have to happen sometimes for good things to come.


End file.
